Automatic test equipment (ATE) refers to an automated, usually computer-driven, approach to testing devices, such as semiconductors, electronic circuits, and printed circuit board assemblies. A parametric measurement unit (PMU) is typically part of an ATE. A PMU is used during device testing to measure parameters, such as voltage and current, at a device pin, and to regulate those parameters. The PMU attempts to ensure that, during testing, proper parameter values are applied to the device under test (DUT).
The device under test requires power during most testing procedures. Heretofore, a separate power supply was built into the ATE. Use of a separate power supply, however, increases both the cost and the size of the ATE.